Zelirox
by foxiso
Summary: finally Ralph is the godfather of Felix and Calhoun's son, Zelirox, but since he is an unofficial * ( * character born from 2 different video game characters ) he can't play into video games and that's bothering him but one day he will realize the impossible , but Ralph goodly intend to save his godson and to protect him from going Turbo


« ok kids we're closing now so finish you levels as fast as you can now »said litwak as he placed the arcade's key on the door

" aww"complained the kids while some left already and some finishing the games they were on

"and don't forget that tomorrow it's close because I have to pick up new video game consoles" reminded Litwak

"we gonna have new video games Mr Litwak?"asked one of the kids

"yeah son and I'll install them maybe the same day as well that will depend of the time I come back" answered Litwak who was waiting for the kids all to leave and closes behind

And now that every lights are shut down everything is calm it's time to the video games characters to have their time of rest

Inside of that multifunction plug where every games of the arcade is plugged in and connected to each other well in fact this plug is a central game station where every game characters can meet each other each time the arcade closes

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH"

A yell of pain was Heard from Felix Fix Jr's game it was enough loud to be heard in all the central station all jumped surprised and some wondered what was going on until they saw them out

Vanellope Von Shweetz president and princess of Sugar Rush followed by Felix Fix Jr himself followed by Wreck It Ralph the bad guy of his game who was holding Felix's wife the sergeant Tammy Calhoun from the game Hero's Duty and who seems to become a mother…soon

they all rushed to the future to be mother's game where she could regenerate from her weakness after the childbirth

"MOVE OFF MOVE OFF SPECIAL BABY DELIVERING" yelled Vanellope as she was imitating an ambulance siren

"please let us through the baby's coming" pleaded Felix running right behind Vanellope

"please out of the way people, no but seriously Felix don't you think that people around here didn't notice it already? After all those false alarms?" said Ralph while holding Calhoun

" AaRrgh…WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY….are we there yet ? …aAah"cried Cahloun

"almost sweet heart, hold on a little more"said Felix

They finally arrived to Hero's Duty game section they quickly jumped into the first train to it as they arrived they were already the game characters' medic and some of Tammy's recruits since the beasts call cy-bugs who were also part of the game but didn't know it was one were considerate as virus and the future mother as to be protected even if I was planned for her to give birth inside of the code chamber's hallway

Ralph immediately put the mother to be on the prepared operation bed until

"guys….the...the pain stopped I….think it was another false alarm" said Calhoun

Everyone sighed until

" AAaargh ….forget what I just said…..the baby's really coming….aaaahhh"she cried

"ok follow me boys to the code chamber" commended the medic who was running near the bed as a soldier pushed it followed by the recruits

Felix and the gang wanted to follow them but a recruit stopped them "no only the future father can come " he said

Felix turned to face his friends until Ralph spoke up"go on Felix she needs you"as he smiled to his pal who returned it back as he followed the recruits

"what? Why can't we go all together?" asked Vanellope

"because it doesn't concern us" answered Ralph

"don't tell me that we gonna have to wait in this place" said Vanellope

"yes we are" answered Ralph

"I said to not telling me" reminded

"well you have to if you want to see what your godson or your goddaughter looks like, and by the way, don't you think you're too young to be godmother?" asked Ralph

"and you aren't you too old for being godfather?" asked Vanellope

"please kid I'm in age to be your father" answered Ralph as he laughed a little

Vanellope just rolled her eyes

After an entire hour of waiting one of the recruits showed up and told them to follow him

To the code chamber as they arrived the two friends got in they were welcomed by Felix who had a wide smile on his face

" it's a girl? Tell me if it's a girl!" asked Vanellope

" it's a boy " told Felix in excitement

" I said "if it's a girl"" said Vanellope

" c…can we see him at least ?" asked Ralph

" sure follow me" answered Felix as he showed his friends to follow him


End file.
